


Kissing in the rain

by Mystical_Flames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, annoyed nico, determined percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Flames/pseuds/Mystical_Flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico get into a huge fight. Will that break their friendship or will they become something more than friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing in the rain

Kissing in the rain

Percy POV 

“Just leave me alone Percy” says Nico.  
“No you are not going run away!” I say.  
“Try and stop me!” Nico shouts. I start to run but Percy runs to me and grabs me. Nico elbows me and then punches me in the face.  
“FINE RUN BE A COWARD, DONT FACE WHAT YOU NEED TO, BE A FUCKING COWARD!” I scream.

“I’m a coward?” Nico says.  
“How would you feels if someone you loved died, is the love of your life someone that doesn’t love you back? Did your dad say I would of preferred your dead sister? Are you made fun out off and teased everyday and hated by everyone every single fucking day????” Nico screams. “You’re not going and who do you love?” I ask him calmly.

“You, but I know you will NEVER love me in the way I love you and its so hard for me to see you with another person, it breaks my heart Percy, I was on the verge of killing myself because I can’t live with myself Percy, I’m the guy who carried the bloody statue and look how I am acting now, I look nothing like a hero Percy and NO ONE can understand that not even Hazel” Nico screams at me.

“I can help you and you are a hero Nico so stop thinking of yourself like that!” I shout.  
“Have you ever thought of how I feel about you! I love you Nico but I thought you would never love me back and it was so hard for me so its not only you-“ I say but I am cut off my Nico’s lips. It was a short chaste kiss. He pulls away put I grab him by his black top. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t-“ I kiss him but the kiss no longer chaste it was passionate. Nico pulls away looks at up at me smiling. It starts to rain. I start to walk away put Nico grabs me and our lips crash. “I love you Percy” says Nico.  
“I love you too Nico” I say. I pull him in to another kiss and we stay there kissing in the rain....


End file.
